Jaden's Summer Break 1
by yeoboy123
Summary: After the Graduation match, here comes Summer Break! What kind of adventures would Jaden have?
1. Prologue

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Prologue

Saturday:

School had finally come to a break. Not everyone was happy, and our hero Jaden Yuki was one of them. Back at his home where it was peaceful and quiet. It may seem to be a great way to relax for the two month long summer break. However, for the hot-headed Jaden it was just too boring. He cannot live without challenges. He cannot live without dueling.

Luckily for him, challenges awaited him at home. One of them was a force which was so strong that even great duelists would fear had arrived at Jaden's hometown. He had waited for our fiery hero for some time. He had long wanted a chance to get Jaden in a duel. He had to make observations before the duel. All he needed was the right time.


	2. Power of Red Eyes

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Power of Red Eyes B. Dragon

Monday:

"Two days without any duel makes me feel weak," Jaden sighed as he looked around in the Neighbourhood Card Shop for some challenges.

"Well now I summon my Red Eyes B. Dragon!" A voice shouted from a corner where there was a crowd gathering around a table.

Jaden immediately checked it out. He squeezed through the crowd and got to the front. From there, he got a clear view of the duel. It was teenager about his age dueling a 10 year-old kid. What so amazing about this duel was that the kid had a Red Eyes B. Dragon on his field and the teenager had not a single monster to defend his life points!

"Now I finish your life points off with my Red Eyes!" The kid with a funky hairdo declared.

"Oh no! How could I lose to a kid?" The teenager cried as he sped of the shop with his a face as red as a beetroot.

"I may be small, but I duel big!" Those words from the kid reminded Jaden of Syrus who was not seen since the duo departed at the airport.

"Wait! I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden shouted with his finger at the kid.

"Very well." The kid replied.

"You know since I'm from the Duel Academy, I use Duel Disk!"

"I always wanted to duel with my new Disk!" The kid exclaimed with exhilaration.

After setting up their Disks, the duel finally began.

"Game on!"

"Oh, before we really duel, I want to introduce myself." The kid said with pride. "I am 'Red Eyes' Ben."

"Red Eyes?" Jaden asked.

"Well, that's because I use a Red Eyes B. Dragon Deck!" Ben announced.

"Oh my! That brings back bad memories!" Jaden thought.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not! Let's get your game on!" Jaden threw his fist out dramatically. "Besides I had beaten a Red Eyes B. Dragon Deck!"

"I shall start!" Jaden drew a card.

With a cheeky smile on his face, he called out Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. Without any monsters on his field, Bubbleman's effect activated which allowed him to draw two cards! Lucky for him, he drew Bubble Blaster!

"I now equip Bubble Blaster to Bubbleman which increases his attack points by 800!" A large bazooka like gun which matches the hero's blue colour costume appeared.

"Now I shall end my turn by throwing two cards face down." Jaden called out.

"It's about time!" Ben drew a card.

"Now I summon Red Eyes B. Chick!" A little dragon with black leathery armour appeared with a growl.

"Well, this cute creature will not be here for long!" Ben threw a card on to the Duel Disk in place of the Chick.

"No! Here come the bad memories!" Jaden thought.

A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack appeared on Ben's side. Its eyes glowed with red hot flare. It looked as if he wore black armour which was impenetrable. The Red Eyes B. Dragon was summoned on Ben's first turn!

"Destroy that blue colour Batman wannabe!" Ben commanded his dragon.

With a dark red colour ball of fire, Bubbleman's Bubble Blaster was blown into pieces.

"Why?"

"Bubble Blaster blocks your attack and damages!" Jaden explained.

"Well, well, I will just have to end my turn with two face down cards." Ben said disappointedly.

"My second turn!" Jaden drew a card and continued. "I now fuse Bubbleman and Avian to summon my Elemental Hero Mariner!"

With face-down cards in Jaden's Spell & Trap Card Zone, Mariner attacked Ben's Life Points directly as his special ability activated! Ben felt the attack as his Life Point dropped from 4000 to 2600.

"Well, actually I have been waiting to duel like this!" Ben almost cried under excitement. "With my Nightshroud Fan Deck, I can beat anyone here even though I 'm a just a 10 year-old!"

"I didn't know Shadow Riders become that famous and, besides, I had beaten him, not just his deck!" Jaden pumping in some confidence to himself as he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me" Ben said.

"Err…Nothing" Jade managed to force a smile.

"My turn, draw! I activate the Magic Card Graceful Charity!" Ben drew more cards and threw some. "Well, with Graceful Charity I get to draw three cards and discard two cards from my hand."

"That was some major Draw Phase that you conducted, man!" Jaden joked.

"No jokes now!" Ben rebutted. "It's time you know the power of my deck!"

"This may be one of my worse school breaks!" Jaden thought. "Bad memories!"

The Red Eyes B. Dragon evolved into a larger and more furious form. The dragon not only sharpen its claws and gained some rubies, but also increased its Attack Points by 300 for each dragon in Ben's Graveyard! So its amazing ability increased its Attack Points to 3600!

"Now destroy the underwater diver wannabe!" Ben shouted fiercely.

The dragon blasted the big eye underwater monster into his grave. The attack not only cost Jaden's his monster, but also his Life Points. That devastating move decresed Jaden's Points to 1800! That meant Jaden lacked behind a 10-year-old by 800 Points!

"But I thought you only have two Dragon Type monsters in your grave?" Jaden was confused where the extra 600 Points came from.

"Did you forget about my Graceful Charity?" Ben grinned. "I discarded two Dragon Type monsters!"

"I still got a turn to beat you, Ben!" Jaden entered his third Draw Phase.

He quickly summoned Elemental Hero Clayman onto the field.

"You are not going to beat me with that, are you?" Ben laughed.

"Indirectly!" Jaden answered with confidence.

He threw two addition cards onto the Duel Disk. Soon Clayman fused with Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! The monster stood above Jaden as if he was a 10-year-old. Electric current charges through the massive warrior as it flexed his muscles.

"But it only got 2400 Attack Points!" Ben smirked.

"But it got a super cool special effect!" Jaden corrected Ben. "But first with H-Heated Heart, I increase his attack to 2900!"

"So what?" Ben doubted Jaden words.

"It's effect activates!" Jaden said. "By discarding 1 card from my hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with an original Attack Points that is less than the Attack Points of this card."

"No, my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Ben screamed.

"Now directly attack him!" Jaden continued. "That's game!"

"No way! My Nightshroud Deck!" Ben dropped on his knees as his Life Points dropped to zero.

"That was a great duel!" A voice called out from behind.

"Wha…?" Jaden was stopped even he could finish a word.

"I challenge you to duel!" The blonde pointed his finger at Jaden dramatically.

"Cool, one day with two duels!" Jaden accepted the challenge.

"But I forgot to bring my deck, so could we meet here on Thursday?" The man in his twenties said in embarrassment.

"Sweet, by Thursday, we will throw down!" Jaden agreed.

"Thank you for your understanding, kid! And by then, you will see the power of Red Eyes!" The blonde in his jeans strolled away.

"Wait a second!" Jaden thought. "Blond hair, jeans, easy-going and a Red Eyes Deck? This guy is familiar somehow…"

Writer's note: 10 year-old children please do not get offended. I am once a 10-year-old like you too. If you haven't notice my style in Jaden's Summer Break 1, I will tell you that it's duel, duel and more duel! So if you don't like dueling in fan fiction, please don't bother to read on. In addition, there may be some uncertainties about Ben. He is an OC. He is no way related to Joey or Nightshroud. The Shadow Riders had make some impact in the Dueling World through attempt to capture duel spirits. His deck doesn't have evil power like Nightshorud's. It's just a fan deck like some people trying to create a Yugi Deck using just Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.


	3. Battle of Luck

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Battle of Luck

Tuesday:

"What!?" Jaden screamed.

He held up the tour poster which showed a blonde smiling from ear to ear with a thumb-up sign.

"I am dueling Joey Wheeler!"

Wednesday:

"No way! I still can't believe I am dueling Joey Wheeler!" Jaden thought as he relaxed on the bed. "It's going to be battle of luck!"

Thursday:

"My name is Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you!"

"My pleasure, I am Joey Wheeler, one of the best duelists there is in the universe!" Joey proclaimed with joy, pride and a smile with a V-sign on his fingers.

"Game on!" Jaden declared.

"Duel!" Joey called out.

What?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Erm…that's was what we said 11 years ago, when we start a duel." Joey said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I must try my best, especially, in front of the thousands of Joey's fans here outside the Neighbourhood Card Shop." Jaden thought.

"I will kick things off!" Joey drew a card.

By Normal Summoning the scared Marauding Captain, his effect allowed Joey to Special Summon the brave Panther Warrior!

"Sweet, a monster which has Attack of 2000 is summoned on the first turn!" Jaden commented.

"This is the first time I hear an opponent praising me." Joey said as he set 1 face-down card and ended his turn.

"It's time to get my game on!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

Wasting no time, he called out Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. Sparkman is an Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armament. Using his Shining Surge Flash, he quickly deposed of the Captain which decreased Joey's Life Points to 3600.

After that, Jaden set 2 cards face down.

"My turn to draw!" Joey shouted.

Joey then played his Magic Card Scapegoat. Four sheep in orange, pink, red and blue appeared. With a Sheep Token as a tribute, Panther Warrior charges at Jaden with his sharp blade.

"Wait a second!" Jaden yelled. "I play Negate Attack!"

Negate Attack as its name spelled; it enabled Jaden to stop the beast-warrior's attack and end Joey's Battle Phase! After Joey entered his End Phase, Jaden conducted his Draw Phase. Luck had always been on Jaden's side.

"I fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!

Using Thunder Giant's awesome ability, Jaden discarded a card to destroy Panther Warrior. Next, he activated the Magic Card R-Righteous Justice to remove Scapegoat. Leaving Joey's field wide open, he was prone to Jaden's attack! Then, Thunder Giant rose up his arms, a ball of pure thunder energy gathered between his palms. Finally, he blasted it towards Joey which made him trembled all over.

"Yeah! Your Life Point is now down to 1200!" Jaden reminded.

"How could I, the 3rd in the world, lose to him?" Joey questioned himself. "Is Lady Luck with me?"

"Come on; are you ready to throw down?" Jaden prompted.

"Yeah, because I have got a beautiful hand which is going to turn the tables around!" Joey declared. "And after all, Lady Luck is still with me!"

Activating Pot of Greed allowed Joey to draw two card.

"I now use Meteor of Destruction which takes 1000 Life Point from you." Joey said.

A quarter of his Life Point was taken away as Jaden got hit by raining meteor.

"Now I activate Foolish Burial!" Joey announced.

"Not this combo!" Jaden pleaded.

"I activate Monster Reborn in order to Special Summon Red Eyes B. Dragon in attack position!" Joey laughed.

"But Red Eyes has got equal amount of Attack Points to Thunder Giant" Jaden grinned.

"I don't think so; I use Harpie's Feather Duster and Raigeki at the same time!" Joey sorted the two Magic Cards into the Duel Disk.

The thunder clapped and the wind gusted. Jaden's field now was wide open for a direct attack to his Life Points! An eye for an eye; revenge was certainly sweet for Joey.

"Rare cards are just unstoppable." Jaden sighed.

"Now Red Eyes show him your Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey clutched the lead within one turn as Jaden's Life Points dropped drastically to 600.

"The duel isn't over until the last card is drawn! I now use my Pot of Greed to draw to additional cards." Jaden explained as an ugly greed pot on the field and only ended up bursting after three seconds.

Smirking, Jaden swiftly Normal Summoned Elemental Hero Wildheart. However, the Red Indian like warrior was not there for long. Jaden now called upon the Elemental Hero Wildedge in Attack mode! With 2600 Attack Points, the partially armoured powerfully built knight slashed the fearsome fire-breathing dragon with his huge sharp blade. Red Eyes B. Dragon was smashed!

"Wow, Lady Luck is on my side today! I use another Pot of Greed!" Joey increased his probability of making a shattering comeback.

"His luck is way better than mine; that wonder he's called the top 3 duelist of the decade!" Jaden thought.

"I use my Magic Card Premature Burial. By paying 800 Life Points I can get back my Red Eyes B. Dragon!" Joey clarified.

"What for; Wildedge has higher Attack Points!" Jaden reminded Joey.

"You will see, I set a face-down card and I'm done!" Joey entered his End Phase.

After drawing his card, Jaden went into deep thoughts whether to attack or not

"I have to gamble! Wildedge slice Red Eyes!" Jaden came to a decision after one minute.

Writer's notes: Will Joey manage to put out a surprise with his Wheeler Fan Club watching him or will Jaden beat one of the best that the world got to offer? Is the battle going to end just like this? If you don't believe in luck, please don't get offended. I know can be horrible sometimes. Maybe we have to see the light! Wait, it is just the Year 1 Summer Break!


	4. Skill or Luck?

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Skill or Luck?

Thursday:

As the Wheeler Fan Club surrounding them cried in sadness, Joey stood there with a look of no worries.

"I declare my face-down! It's Trap Card Metalmorph!" Joey yelled.

With an increase of 300 points, Red Eyes B. Dragon made a counter attack! In the end, the dragon stood above its slayer.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn, Joey."

"Draw a card; I now Special Summon the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" The Wheeler Fan Club now screamed in joy as the dragon's leathery armour turned into hard cold unbreakable metal!

Subsequent to the summoning, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon opened his jaws and threw a fireball towards Jaden for a direct attack! But Jaden blew Joey's head off with his Trap Card Draining Shield! The card allowed Jaden to negate the attack and increase his Life Points by the amount of the attack! Back to 3300 Life Points, back with confidence.

"My turn!" Jaden drew one card from his Disk.

With only one card in his hand, he activated Elemental Hero Bubbleman's ability to not only draw 2 additional cards, but also Special Summon him. But strangely enough, Jaden did not summon any monster.

"I end my turn with Bubbleman in Defence mode!" Jaden said.

"Draw!" Joey drew his card and set 2 card face-downs.

He then declared an attack against Bubbleman with Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. Jaden had a plan in his mind all along and Joey had walked straight into it. Jaden played his Quick Play Magic Card Bubble Shuffle. It allowed Jaden to change 1 "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" in face-up Attack Position on his side of the field and 1 monster in face-up Attack Position on Joey's side of the field to Defense Position. Next, he could tribute the "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" that was changed to Defense Position and Special Summon 1 monster from his hand that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name. After which, he Special Summoned Elemental Hero Bladedge in Attack Mode! With Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon's chance of attacking used, Joey ended his turn reluctantly.

After drawing his card, Jaden used Magic Card H- Heated Heart, Bladedge increased his Attack Points to 3100!

"Slice and Dice!" Jaden commanded Bladedge to destroy the metal-made dragon!

"Not so fast!" Joey said and activated his Skull Dice which allowed him to roll 1 six-sided die; and the result is multiplied by 100 points and subtracted to the Attack Points and Defence Points of all monsters in Jaden's control until the end of his turn.

"Dice Roll!" Joey called as the devil spirit of the card tossed the dice. Tossing the dice is a technique that Joey had studied for years and getting six was just too easy.

Decreasing his Attack Points to 2500, Bladedge was destroyed as a result of the battle instead. Having no cards in his hand, Jaden was left defenceless!

Joey grabbed the advantage. He called out Baby Dragon! With two monsters attacking at the same time, Jaden's Life Points dropped from 3300 to 0.

Jaden might have lost but he was not saddened. He reached out his hand and both duelist shook hands with respect.

A man from the second floor watched with disgust, "A boy, who can defeat a Red Eyes deck twice and came almost on par to the third in dueling world, he is the one who cost my teacher in hospital! He's going to pay dearly!"

Writer's note: The main plot is finally coming. Who is the baddie? Was it luck or skill that allowed Joey to win? I may not be updating that often because school is starting over here.


	5. Nightmare

bJaden's Summer Break 1

Nightmare

Friday:

"Huh? Where am I? Why am with my duel disk?" Jaden scratched the back of his head as he scanned around the dark cloudy place.

"Welcome to the Shadow Games, Jaden. I have been waiting." A voice said.

"What? I thought I was sleeping!" Jaden cried out loud.

"Oh, Jaden how impolite of me not to introduce myself; I'm the new Shadow Rider, Hokage!"

"I thought there were only seven of them! And aren't you supposed to be in Naruto?" Jaden counted with his fingers.

"I'm a student of Kagemaru. I'm here to take revenge. I'm named after my great teacher. I use a Fire Deck! That's why I'm called Hokage!" Hokage introduced himself.

"So it's a duel you want?" Jaden impelled.

"That's right! If that's the way it started, that's the way it will end!" Hokage believed.

"Alright, let's get our game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Wait, let's make this more interesting. If I win, you hand over your soul, so that my ad can fulfill his wish!" Hokage threw out a challenge.

"No problem. But what if I win?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing happens as the bad guys always have the advantage! Muhaha!" Hokage laughed.

"Game on!"

"First, I destroy a card from your deck!" Hokage announced.

"What!" Jaden was stunned.

"I hold the ring which my teacher wears." Hokage continued. "That is a Shadow Charm which was created by my teacher hoping to control the Sacred Beasts!"

"So in short, you can destroy a card in my deck every turn?" Jaden confirmed.

"Yes!" Hokage replied.

Hokage was fast and furious. On his first turn, he Ritual Summoned Legendary Flame Lord in Attack mode. He did it with Incandescent Ordeal and two Molten Zombies sacrifices. The redhead Spellcaster wielded a luminous staff and wore a badly torn shirt and cape. The 2400 attacker was the strongest monster in Hokage's deck.

"Sweet moves on your first turn!" Jaden commented.

"Are you complimenting me?" Hokage questioned.

"With Syrus helping Zane for his Pro League, Alexis chased by Chazz around the city and Bastion back in Europe, I got a strange ninja mask man with a black fiery coat and shiny boots to entertain me. Looks like I never want to wake up from this dream with such an awesome duel!" Jaden thought.

"Are you making your move?" Hokage said impatiently.

"Sure! I fuse Clayman and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! And set a card face down." Jaden said excitedly.

"Is your exciting turn over yet?" Hokage mocked.

"I think so." Jaden replied as he hoped to defend his life points and monster with monster of same Attack Points.

"Again, I destroy a card from your deck!" Hokage used his Millennium Zero to blast a card out of Jaden's deck.

"No, Avian!" Jaden yelled as the green Winged-Beast fell into the deep abyss.

"Now, I play Field Spell Molten of Destruction! That allows me to increase all my Fire Monster's Attack by 500!" Hokage said as a giant volcano rose to the field.

"Cool!" Jaden praised.

"Next, I play another Spell Card, Card Destruction! This card makes us discard our hand and draw the same number of cards." Hokage grinned.

"He's out to crash my deck! And now my Thunder Giant lost to Flame Lord by 500 Points!" Jaden figured out.

"Now, I reveal Legendary Flame Lord's special effect! The card lore reads "Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card. Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to destroy all monsters on the field except this card." Your Giant is out!" Hokage pointed at Thunder Giant and it immediately turned into dust.

"No!" Jaden watched helplessly.

"Now, for you to feel the pain that I felt for all these while in hope of my granddad to get well again!" Hokage laughed evilly.

"Legendary Flame Lord uses your Legendary Flame Ball Attack!" Hokage instructed the fiery Spellcaster.

A huge ball of flames started gathering in Flame Lord's left palm. The flame was no ordinary flame. It shone brilliantly and the burned intensely. In the Shadow Games, attacks and damages could be felt by Duelists. Everything not only felt real, but was actually there.

Jaden was open for a direct attack. He had no monster left to defend him. Legendary Flame Lord blasted the flaming ball at Jaden. However, at the last moment, Jaden pulled out a Trap Card! Negate Attack! The Trap Card negated the attack and ended Hokage's Battle Phase.

Writer's Notes: Is Jaden really safe? Is it just a nightmare? How Jaden can survive the mighty Legendary Flame Lord's 2900 attack and its super special awesome ability? Well, I can't be updating frequently now; maybe one chapter per week. And I thought of writing a Kaibaman fan fiction which makes him like the D.C and Marvel superheroes kind of hero that saves the day. What do you think of all these?


	6. Dream?

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Dream?

Friday:

"My hand just doesn't the right cards." Jaden thought as he drew a card.

"Come on; don't tell me you are giving up?" Hokage mocked.

"No way: the game is not over until the last card is drawn!" Jaden shouted as he summoned Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

With Bubbleman's effect, Jaden drew two cards.

"Great, just what I needed!" Jaden Fusion Summoned Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in Defense Mode!

"But its power is nowhere near my Flame Lord!" Hokage remarked.

"But it got super cool effect!" Jaden rebutted.

"What?" Hokage was stunned.

"I can directly attack your Life Points if it's in face up Defense Mode!" Jaden shouted out as he pointed at Hokage dramatically.

The fully armoured Rampart Blaster raised her arm and like Rockman, her arm was a missiles launcher! She released at least a dozen of missiles in one attack! The intelligent homing missiles hit Hokage in a flash. There was a massive explosion. After the smoke had clear, Hokage was down to 3000 Life Points!

"You may have drawn first blood, but I will level you by this turn!" Hokage declared with confidence.

As usual, he drew a card destroyed a card from Jaden's deck. Next, he summoned the terrifying trained samurai, Darkfire Soldier #2. He was a warrior who gained immeasurable power from the heart of a volcano, and a Attack Points of 1700.

"Now, attack his Rampart Blaster, Flame Lord!" Hokage pronounced

"But it has only 2400 Attack Points!" Jaden shouted

"Can't you see a huge volcano?" Hokage commented.

"What! How could I have missed that?" Jaden thought.

The lord of flame blasted the macho monster into pieces with a ball of blazing flames.

"You must be thinking why you didn't make the wrong choice just now." Hokage explained. "It's because, you are under the curse of Shadow Charm Ring!"

"Come again!" Jaden said in disbelieve

"People under the curse will often make wrong moves because it slows down his or her thinking!" Hokage went into details.

"Nice power your ring got! "Jaden praised.

"Looks like I am having more control over the ring now!" Hokage thought with an evil grin.

"My head…Argh!" Jaden put both on his head as he felt a serve pain in his head.

"Darkfire Soldier #2 attack Jaden!"

The moody warrior drew power from the volcano. He flexed its muscle, as if trying to taunt Jaden. Darkfire Soldier #2 then dashed towards Jaden. With his two sharp long fiery swords pieced into Jaden's chest, he fell onto his left knee. Jaden felt the intense both in his head and chest where his vital organs were. Jaden's tears rolled down his cheeks as he stood back up with 2230 Life Points left in him.

"I will not give up on my cards!" Jaden threw his fist.

"What? With the pain he could actually still stand?" Hokage was stunned by the determination showed by Jaden.

"On with the duel, freaky ninja." Jaden still trying pull a joke.

"It's going need a miracle for you to make a come back," Hokage laughed.

"Yes, it's a miracle!" Jaden said as he showed what he had managed to draw.

"Miracle Fusion?" Hokage froze.

"Yes, it allows me to remove from play, from my side of the field or my Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck." Jaden mad it clear.

"No!" Hokage yelled.

"Thanks to your random destruction of cards from my deck, I can call out Elemental Hero Electrum!" Jaden called out.

A super ultra muscular in golden suit and white diapers stood out from the golden flash. He made an entrance like no other heroes. The power of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth were in him.

Without a word, the mighty hero crushed the fire mage with the World's Mightiest Punch!

"Impossible! It has the same Attack Points!" Hokage was shock that Electrum managed to stand tall even both monsters had 2900 points.

"Electrum got a special ability!" Jaden continued. "He is also counted as a Fire-type monster, so it can draw power from Molten of Destruction!"

Hokage felt the pain at his chest as 1100 Life Points was deducted from his current 3000.

"My turn!" Hokage drew a card, did not randomly destroy a card from Jaden's deck as he had learnt his lesson.

First, he summoned Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective. Next, using Gaia Soul's ability, he tribute Darkfire Soldier #2 to increase its Attack Points by 1000! Then, using the advantage of 100 more Attack Points, Gaia Soul sent a blazing fire blast form its eye to destroy the fallen hero Electrum. Finally, brain-like Pyro-type monster destroyed itself at the end of the turn due to his effect.

Jaden made a short turn by drawing a card and summoning his duel spirit, Winged Kuriboh!

"You are going to beat me with a winged fur ball?" Hokage mocked at the weak looking Winged Kuriboh.

"Never look down on him; we have been through a lot in this year!" Jaden rebutted. "He's my duel spirit! And that's what you and your grandfather do not understand! They have life in them! I won't let you take them away from the world!"

Winged Kuriboh growled in agreement.

"Great heroes have to fall from grace one day!" Hokage interrupted Jaden's speech and continued his turn.

Hokage drew a card and special summoned Legendary Flame Lord back onto field using Monster Reborn! In addition, he equipped Flame Lord with Axe of Despair to increase Flame Lord Attack Points to 3400 (; an addition of 1000 Points)!

"Attack!" Hokage pointed at Winged Kuriboh.

"Not so fast! I use Transcendent Wings to Summon Winged Kuriboh Lv10!" Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh involved into Lv10 with golden dragon armour, a larger pair of wings and a feathery tail.

In flash a light, is destroyed everything on the field and direct damaged Hokage Life Points by half of Flame Lord's. After the blinding light had gone, Jaden did not spot Hokage there. Instead he found himself falling into the bottomless in the dark Shadow Game!

Then he found himself waking up on his bed.

"That was strange, but cool dream! Wait, we haven't finish the duel." Jaden exclaimed. "Aww."

"A dream?" A voice laughed.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Writer's notes: Dream or not, Hokage retreated with 50 Life Points left. Sorry for not updating.


	7. New Girl In Town

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Writer's Notes: After 3 years, it seems that I felt a need to complete the story. Although I think the current plot would be very different from what I have written back then, I hope it would still be enjoyable.

Monday

After taking a break for the weekend with his parents, Jaden was back in town looking for competition again. He then saw crowd gathering outside a card shop. Excited by the thought that there could be a duel, he immediately ran there and squeezed through the crowd to find out what was arousing the crowd interest.

"Wow! Two girls dueling with duel disks!" Jaden saw a girl in a casual red dress standing on one side and another in a plain black T-shirt and jeans with a gothic appearance.

"Natsumi at your service!" The girl in red introduced herself as she swung her head towards her opponent causing her hazel hair to sway in the air.

She looked almost like Jaden dressing in red and having the hazel hair.

"I am Kyoko!" The Goth announced.

"Duel!"

On the first turn, Natsumi brought out the Fire Princess in attack mode at 1300 attack points! A beautiful girl in a long dress with her flowing hair shone brightly on the field.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn now!" Kyoko shouted as she drew a card. "Your monster is weak!"

Kyoko activated Pot of Greed to draw two cards from her deck, and then followed by throwing out Card Destruction to discard her hand and drew the same amount of card from her deck.

"What a combination to maximize the effects of Card Destruction!" Natsumi praised her opponent like Jaden always did.

"You have seen nothing yet, because I bring out Doomsday Horror (0/0) in attack mode!" A black hunchback fiend with a devilish face appeared on the field, seemingly hungry for destruction.

Next, Kyoko continued her combo by using Soul Release to send five DARK monsters from her Graveyard out of play in order to boost Doomsday Horror's stats to 1500/1500 using its effect!

"Now attack that princess!" Kyoko commanded as her monster flew to the opposite of the field and slash Fire Princess into pieces!

"I use the Trap Card Backfire!" Natsumi revealed she had been hiding on the first turn. "It allows me to inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points, when a FIRE monster on my side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!"

Taking the advantage this time, Natsumi's Life Points fell to 3800 while her opponent fell to 3500.

"What a move!" Jaden thought.

"My turn!" Natsumi drew one card. "I summon Hand of Nephthys and set a card facedown to end my turn!"

With 600 attack and defense point, a Spellcaster wearing a golden Egyptian armour shone brightly as she appeared onto the field surrounded by flames.

"What a weak turn!" Kyoko denounced her opponent.

She proceeded by using another Card Destruction to discard her hand with four cards this time round into the Graveyard. She then used Soul Release once more. However, she refreshed the combo when she equipped Axe of Despair to Doomsday Horror! Now the Fiend's attack increased to 3100 as an axe with a brain like feature appeared in its hand!

"Cool! You brought out 3100 attack points from a Level 4 monster!" Natsumi exclaimed just when Jaden had the same thought.

"Now even if I lose 500 Life Points, you wouldn't have the advantage anymore!" Kyoko declared as Doomsday Horror flew across the field once again.

"Negate Attack!" Natsumi quickly stopped the otherwise devastating attack.

"Cool move!" Jaden thought.

"My turn!" Natsumi summoned Fire Fox in attack mode after her Draw Phrase.

"You are not going to attack me with that, are you?" Kyoko laughed.

"Of course not!" Natsumi then used the effect of Hand of Nephthys to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in attack mode!

"It only have 2400 attack points!" Kyoko smirked.

"Sacred Phoenix is the ace of my FIRE deck!" Natsumi stated as the golden and robotic phoenix made its battle cry.

"FIRE deck" Jaden scratched his head. "Why is it so familiar?"

"I set another card and end my turn!"

"Your attack is too low, even you do not dare to attack me!" Kyoko assumed and declared an attack on Natsumi's Phoenix!

"Activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!" A fire mage appeared and took away Sacred Phoenix with her!

"What!" Kyoko was shocked.

"Now using the Trap Card, I can tribute Sacred Phoenix, and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the original ATK of Sacred Phoenix!" Natsumi proclaimed as her Life Points fell to 700 from the direct attack and Kyoko's fell to 1100 from the card effect.

"You are still at a disadvantage!" Kyoko expressed amusement at what Natsumi just did.

"But it is my turn now to turn the tables around!" Natsumi announced. "Using the cool effect Sacred Phoenix, I summon it back to the field!"

"Awesome!" Jaden somehow naturally supported Natsumi.

Writer's Notes: Perhaps it was alike they were, or could it be the FIRE deck that Jaden saw in his dream a few days ago? Find out the relationship of Jaden and Natsumi in the next chapter! Also, how will Natsumi overcome her opponent who has an advantage over her in both monsters on the field and Life Points, or will Jaden become a hero who would rescue the damsel in distress?


	8. A Confidant?

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Writer's notes: I am probably going only to be able upload one chapter a week due to my schedule. I will try my best.

Monday:

"Hahaha!" Kyoko laughed. "I'm amused by the fact that you are summoning it back on the field despite its attack points being unable to match up against my Doomsday Horror!"

"I will now activate this super cool card!" Natsumi smirked. "Megamorph!"

"Awesome!" Jaden's eyes shone brightly as the duel got interesting.

"Now finish our opponent off!" The Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys gathered a huge ball of flames in its mouth and blast it straight into the opponent's Field!

"Now that's it!" Natsumi declared with a catchphrase bizarrely similar to Jaden's.

"Wow!" Jaden thought, amazed the girl who acted and looked somewhat rather like him.

Jaden has never seen someone so much like him before. Just before Jaden could snap of his thoughts, Natsumi turned around and noticed him. She gave her a wink and a smile.

"Hey, aren't you that boy who dueled Joey Wheeler last week?" Natsumi asked in excitement, seemingly hoping to get a definite "yes" out of Jaden.

"Ah yes." Jaden said with a bit of embarrassment for the first time in his life, but probably not because of his loss.

"Cool moves you got there to be able to stand to one of the world's best duelist!"

"You did a great job there too!"

"What is your name by the way? I'm Natsumi!"

"I'm Jaden Yuki! I'm on my summer break from Duel Academy!"

"Haha, Duel Academy? Cool! I really would like to enroll in one of those!"

Unknowingly, Jaden and Natsumi both become good friends very soon, going around the card shop to share their views and passion on Duel Monsters…

Tuesday:

"Ahh, tomorrow we will be meeting again!" Jaden smiled to himself in a silly manner as he lay in his bed.

Wednesday:

Jaden and Natsumi met up outside the card shop once more.

"Oh look if it isn't the kid who fought Joey Wheeler?" A voice came from behind.

"Wow, battling Joey Wheeler has made me a star or something." Jaden turned and saw two guys in purple robes behind.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the shorter one said. "We are Lumis and Umbra!"

"We have battled the King of Games and Seto Kaiba themselves! From the looks of what you did on last Thursday, we want to challenge you; let's have a tag duel since you got a companion here too!"

"No dangerous games this time, Umbra!"

"I know. You don't have my parachute and I don't want to be left alone on top of a skyscraper anymore!"

"Get your game on!" Both teams have a combined Life Points of 8000 each to start.

"My turn first!" Lumis announced.

He summoned Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! A masked voodoo with many bracelets and necklace designed with masks appeared on the Field at 1500/800.

"I set 2 cards down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Natsumi drew her card.

She called out Fire Princess in attack mode too! A beautiful long haired girl in a bright red dress appeared on field with 1300/1500.

"Now I activate Field Card, Molten Destruction!" A huge volcano erupted from the ground and the fiery princess attack rose from 1300 to 1800!

"Wait, that card is like deja vu!" Jaden thought out loud.

"I set a card facedown." Natsumi ended her turn.

"Let's not waste any time, partner!" Umbra drew a card and proceeded to Ritual Summon The Masked Beast in attack position, after an alter appeared and took two four stars monsters away from Umbra's hand!

"Now I activate Mask of Brutality to increase The Masked Beast's attack by 1000!" Lumis played the Spell Card on his partner's behalf.

"Awesome! A Level 8 monster with 4200 attack points on the first turn!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You have seen nothing!" Umbra then activated Spell Card, Masked Doll, to prevent the side effect of Mask of Brutality that takes a way 500 Life Points each turn to the controller!

"That is really good teamwork!" Natsumi praised.

"My turn!" Jaden declared. "Sorry Winged Kuriboh!"

Jaden's deck was not based on high attack or even high defense. Without much choice, Jaden only could summon Winged Kuriboh .

"Not that again!" Lumis shouted in frustration.

"It even has wings this time!" Umbra cried in irritation.

"My turn!" Lumis proclaimed.

Lumis unleashed Mask of the Accursed on Fire Princess to stop it from attacking and take 500 Life Points away from Natsumi every of her turn! A mask was then nailed onto the face of the beautiful princess! In addition, he used the Mask of Dispel to latch onto Molten Destruction to take another 500 Life Points away every turn! The volcano in the Field was soon sealed with a sad looking mask!

"Grand Tiki Elder attack!" Lumis commanded.

Just as the masked monster that wielded the most deadly of curses attacked the constricted princess, Wing Kuriboh took the attack for her! Initially shocked by the turn of events, Natsumi looked over with a relief face as Jaden gave her a thumbs up.

"My turn!" Natsumi stated. "I activate Solemn Wishes! Now using the effects of Fire Princess, you get 500 damage to your Life Points as I gain 500 Life Points from Solemn Wishes!"

Returning half the effects of the Mask of Dispel and Mask of the Accursed, both teams' Life Points fell to 7500.

"I do not have any monsters I'm able to summon." Natsumi looked at her hand.

"Hmm. But I guess you have to end your turn because you have nothing to summon!" Umbra deduced.

"I end my turn!" Natsumi answered unwillingly.

"Attack!" The Masked Beast destroyed Fire Princess with a evil spell from its staff.

Looking at her duel disk, Natsumi saw her team's Life Points fell to 5100!

"My turn!" Jaden asserted. "I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Hahaha! Seems like this is a easy match, partner! They do not have any monsters left! We will finish them by your turn!" Lumis snorted.

Writer's notes: What will Jaden and Natsumi do now? Will the newly made friends be able to overcome Lumis and Umbra without any monster left on the Field, or will Jaden's facedown card be the watershed of the match?


	9. A Good Teammate

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Wednesday:

"I throw down one card and end my turn!"Jaden declared.

"Looks like we are going to end this fast!" Lumis drew a card. "Now attack them directly Grand Tiki Elder!"

"No!" Natsumi shut her eyes, and put her left hand forward, and used her right to cover her face to block the light from the deadly attack.

"I won't let that happen!" Jaden threw out his right pointer out. "I activate Elemental Burst!"

Jaden discarded his whole hand as a tribute to take out all of Lumis' and Umbra's monsters under a shining burst of light hit the field as four elemental balls hit the field.

"Woah!" Natsumi was surprised yet elated. "Thank you Jaden! Now I can summon Flame Ruler and direct attack them!"

"What?" Lumis' and Umbra's Life Points fell to 5500.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Natsumi said.

"My turn!" Umbra was getting frustrated as he spoke. "I summon Shining Abyss and then equip it with Black Pendant! Attack!"

With the extra 500 Attack points, the monster surrounded by flames was soon destroyed by the powers of both Light and Darkness employed by Shining Abyss.

"I set two card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Jaden announced excitedly. "I use Miracle Fusion to summon Elemental Hero Electrum!"

The volcano on the field erupted as Electrum gathered up his energy and increased his attack by 500! With 3400 attack power, Jaden commanded him to attack! However, it was blocked by Umbra's Mirror Force!

"Mirror Force not only allows me to negate the attack but also destroy all your monsters on the field!" Umbra explained the effects as monster on Jaden's and Natsumi's side of the field shattered like broken glass.

"My turn!" Lumis snorted as he thought that the advantage was with his team.

A monster that has four different masks representing different emotions appeared on the field as Lumis called upon the Melchid the Four-Face Beast!

"Direct attack!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Natsumi responded as she activated Waboku to block the oncoming onslaught with a group of maidens under their cloaks.

"Argh!" Lumis' mood had an immediate change after seeing the Trap Card.

"My turn!" Nastumi smirked as she saw what her next card was.

"Hmm." Lumis and Umbra fixed their eyes onto the girl in red.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Flame Ruler!" Natsumi announced.

"It is not going take us out, partner!" Umbra called out.

"Of course not!" Natsumi's smirk never went off her rosy face. "That is because I'm using its effect of being able to act as two tributes for my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys(2400/1600)!"

"The ace card!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Attack!" the Phoenix (2900/2100 with Molten Destruction)destroyed Shining Abyss with a flaming ball causing Lumis' and Umbra's Life Points to fall to 5200!

"Not to worry, partner!" Umbra comforted. "We got our ace card too!"

"It is stronger than that bird!" Lumis snorted again.

"I summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Umbra stood proudly as Grand Tiki Elder and Melchid the Four-Face Beast made way for the a monster with three masks stuck to its body protected by its bone structure that shot out its claws as if it was always ready to attack.

"No!" Natsumi cried.

"Attack!"

The Sacred Phoenix's time on the field was short lived as the Masked Beast slashed into pieces. With that, Jaden's and Natsumi's Life Points fell to 4600!

"Draw!" Jaden shouted as he looked at his next card. "Pot of Greed!"

"We still have more than half of our Life Points left, partner." Umbra laughed.

"Yeah!" Jaden was delighted as he drew Monster Reborn through the effect of the Spell Card!

Elemental Hero Electrum was brought back from the grave quickly!

"Now I use Battle Fusion that allows a face-up Fusion Monster I control to gain ATK equal to the ATK of the opposing monster, until the end of the Damage Step!" Jaden elucidated before Electrum used Fusionist Magestry to destroy the Masked Beast Des Gardius!

That caused Lumis and Umbra to fall to 1800!

"You are just luck this turn!" Lumis denounced.

"Wrong, our turn is not over! Our teamwork will beat you!" Natsumi countered. "I activate my Trap Card, Desperado Battle!"

"What?" Both her opponents yelled.

"By losing loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase, Elemental Hero Electrum can attack once again this turn!" Natsumi gave a mischievous smile as Electrum gathered another Fusionist Magestry!

"That's game!"With that direct attack Jaden and Natsumi won the tag duel against Lumis and Umbra!

"What a disappointment it was to bring them back from the Shadow Realm." Hokage watched from afar among the shadow between the tall and towering skyscrapers.

Thursday:

"That was a good tag duel, Jaden!" Natsumi said over the phone.

"Yeah! How about let's duel each other tomorrow!" Jaden suggested.

"Good idea!" Natsumi agreed.

Friday:

Sitting in the living room of Jaden's home, Jaden and Natsumi took out their decks and placed them on the coffee table.

"Get your game on!"

"I go first!" Natsumi drew her card.

"You know wouldn't let you win this right!" Jaden teased.

"I know!" Natsumi said confidently. "That's why I choose to summon Fire Ruler, and use it to summon my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600) in Attack mode on my first turn and set 1 card face down!"

"Woah! That is a strong first turn!" Jaden was being his usual self. "As promised, I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) in attack mode!"

"Interesting, our monsters have the same ATK!" Natsumi was impressed.

"I throw a card down and end my turn!" Jaden announced.

"Draw!" Natsumi looked at what she drew and smiled.

Writer's note: What will Natsumi do now Jaden's monster has the same attack points as hers and what is her next card drawn? I understand some might feel the pace of the story is kind of weird with the introduction of Hokage and Natsumi into the picture and try developing them at the same time. However, I believe it is needed because the story is a chained effect like how Ben's duel with Jaden led to him to fight Joey that led to Natsumi making friends with him and finally the Lumis and Umbra duel with Hokage watching. Apologies to readers who notice the mistake of the effects and usage Elemental Burst in this chapter too.


	10. An Invitation

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Writer's notes: After revising my story, I have decided to change Hokage's identity to a student of Kagemaru. Please be noted that I am following the anime cards and effects most of the time.

Friday:

"Molten Destruction!" Natsumi revealed the card she had drawn.

"Cool!"

"With 2900 ATK points, Flame Wingman is out!"

"That's my favorite card!" Jaden protested while his Life Points fell to 3500.

"Draw!" Jaden glanced at his hand and observed the field.

A childish yet joyful ringtone sounded.

"Ah! It's my handphone! Daddy is calling! Sorry Jaden! I've to go!" Natsumi rattled off in a hurry.

"Aw." Jaden was disappointed that the duel could not be finished.

"It's ok, how about we meet next week at the hotel my daddy and I are staying instead?"

"Sounds great! See ya!"

Tuesday:

Jaden was soon invited into the luxurious hotel room once he pressed the doorbell. The presidential suite is big enough for a family to live in.

"Ah you must Jaden Yuki right?" A mature voice sounded as Natsumi showed Jaden the way in.

Jaden saw a tall middle aged man walked out of the corner and greeted him.

"I'm Mr. Kasai, Natsumi's guardian!" The man in a red suit and grey pants said.

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"I heard a lot from Natsumi about you, especially your dueling skills!"

"Haha, dueling is like my favorite hobby!" Jaden stated excitedly seemingly looking for a game of Duel Monsters.

"Only hobby!" Natsumi teased Jaden.

"Sorry for troubling you to bring Natsumi around. I'm on a business trip you see for my company." Mr. Kasai laughed. "But seems I got the time now, let's check your dueling skills out, Jaden!"

"Alright! Get your game on!" Both person set up their deck at the suite's dining table with a mini holographic device!

"I've never seen this machine before!" Jaden was astonished.

"It's a new one our company bought in for tabletop duels!"

"I shall go first!" Jaden drew a card.

"I've heard how you turn games around in one turn."

"Thank you for the compliment! Usually it's me who does it according to Natsumi!"

"Come one play your cards!"

"If you insist, I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode!" A mini Thunder Giant appeared on the tabletop.

"A monster with 2400 ATK points on the first turn! Interesting!"

"I throw down one card and end my turn!"

"My turn! I Summon Charcoal Inpachi in attack mode!" Mr. Kasai announced.

"Why summon a monster with 100 ATK and 2100 DEF in attack mode?" Natsumi questioned.

"I activate The League of Uniform Nomenclature which allows me to Select 1 face-up Level 2 or lower Normal Monster on my side of the field and Special Summon from my Deck to my side of the field as many cards as possible with the same name as the selected monster!"

"What a cool card!" Jaden was being himself once again.

"I Special Summon 2 more Charcoal Inpachi in ATK mode!" Two more burnt wooden dummy sat on the field.

"I remember this!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"I now use Shield & Sword to switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn!" Mr. Kasai said in clever manner while pushing up his glasses.

"It's three monsters with 2100 ATK points against one with 1500 ATK points now!" Natsumi was shocked by the turn of events.

"Now I activate one more Spell! Chthonian Alliance which increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points for each other face-up monster on the field with the same name as the equipped monster!"

"Oh no! It is the One Turn Kill move! Watch out, Jaden!" Natsumi cried.

"I remember how Chazz used it to knock Bastion's monsters out!" Jaden had a flashback of the match between Chazz and Bastion when Dr. Crowler them pitted them against each other for Chazz's place in Obelisk Blue!

"With my Inpachis at 3700 ATK points, I attack!" Mr. Kasai declared and immediately the Inpachis became full of energy seemingly shedding the layers of their char away and jumped over to Jaden's side of the field to end the game under the command of their master!

Just as the Inpachis were about to reach Thunder Giant, Jaden activated his Trap Card, "Negate Attack to stop your attacks and end your Battle Phrase!"

"What!" Mr Kasai was devastated to hear what Trap Card Jaden had set because by ending his turn the Inpachis' ATK fell to 900!

"Now it's my turn! I shall Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode!" Jaden shouted confidently.

"No!" Mr. Kasai pulled his hair comically.

"Using his super cool effect that allows him to attack every of your monsters, Wildedge use Infinity Edge Slicer to end the match!" With three slashes from the blade behind his back, the tanned and half amored warrior brought Jaden's opponent's Life Point to 0!

"Wow! Jaden you really got the skills!" Mr Kasai praised as his Inpachis shattered on the field.

"Yeah! That's game!" Jaden raised his arms in victory.

"I wonder if you would like to enter the Industrial Illusion Amateur Invitational next week."

"What? An Invitational from Industrial Illusion? You're working for Pegasus?"

"Yes, I'm here specially to gather the best rookies in this Invitational! And I hope you can be there!"

"I would be there too!" Natsumi interrupted.

"I guess I've no reason to say no to dueling!"


	11. New Heroes

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Wednesday:

After knowing about the Invitational, Jaden and Natsumi went to the card shop the next day. Jaden got himself a booster, but found no cards that can help his Elemental Hero deck.

"Hey, it's a Fire monster, Ultimate Baseball Kid!" Jaden said to Natsumi. "How about you take it!"

"Wow ,thank you, Jaden! It is really nice of you!" Natsumi thanked Jaden. "This boy in the card really looks like you though!"

"Haha! Really?" Jaden scratched the back of his head.

"I actually have some cards to help you boost your deck!" Nastsumi comforted the Slifer Red student and proceeded to show him Elemental Hero Heat, Lady Heat, Inferno and Nova Master!

"Those are sort of beta Fire version of Elemental Heroes from 2I that Daddy thought would improve my Fire deck!"

"Wow looks like Burstinatrix have friends now!" Jaden smiled as he compared the cards. "Thanks Natsumi!"

Monday:

After about a week of preparations, the day is finally here!

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2I Amateur Invitational segment of tonight's event!"_ The announcer in his suit hyped up the crowd that cheered in a stadium usually where the pro duelists played at.

The stadium fully seated and the crowd were hot for every duel that was put on to them by the professionals, but they are not dying down just because it is an amateur match coming up; because anything from Industrial Illusions always deliver the goods.

"_It is time for the Qualifiers! First up, we've Jaden Yuki vs. Bran Price!"_

"Get your game on!" Both players started with 4000 Life Points.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" A blue-Batman lookalike appeared on the field. "This allows me draw two cards because there are no other cards on my side of the field!"

After using Bubbleman's effect, Jaden brought forth Elemental Hero Mariner (1400/1000) by fusing it with Avian! A green amphibian like warrior appeared on the field with an anchor attached to his arm! Jaden then end his turn with a card facedown.

"Draw!" Jaden's opponent was a young muscular blond about his age dressed in a green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "I play Foolish Burial to send one monster from my deck into the Graveyard!"

"_Oh why would you do that, Bran!"_

"That is because I use Monster Reborn to bring my trump card right now on my first turn!" Bran declared. "Manticore of Darkness!"

"A 2300 attack monster was summoned on his first turn! This duel is going to be fun!" Jaden commented excitedly.

"_Look at Jaden He is having no fear at all and even praised his opponent!"_

"I activate Mystical Moon to increase Manticore's ATK point to 2600!" A huge full moon appeared in the middle of field as the Field Spell Card is slotted into Bran's duel disk!

"_What a move right there! Bran is making sure Jaden is going down hard!"_

"To top it up, I activate Wild Nature's Release to increase Manticore's ATK points by its DEF points!" Bran shouted as his lion like Beast Warrior flexed its muscles and spread its black wings as it roared!

"Cool!" Jaden's eyes sparkled as Manticore of Darkness towered over his Mariner.

"Claws from the Dark Sky!" Bran commanded as Manticore of Darkness swept over to the opposite side of the field and slashed the frog like hero to pieces, but as soon as that happened it was also sent to the grave due to the effect of Wild Nature's Release that destroy the monster it is used on at the end of the turn.

"I activate my trap, Hero Signal!" Jaden revealed. "When a monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from my hand or Deck!"

"_But that doesn't stop Jaden's Life Points from dropping to 1200!"_ The announcer reminded.

"I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" A fiery female hero who had red hair wore an exaggerated red and white costume appeared onto the field!

"Using the effect of Manticore of Darkness that allows me to send one Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Manticore of Darkness from the Graveyard!" Bran disclosed.

"What an awesome effect!" Jaden shouted at the sight of Manticore's revival.

"_Apparently, Jaden doesn't feel that with 1200 going up against 4000 Life Points is of any threat to his victory!"_

"I activate Continuous Spell Spiritual Forest and end my turn!" Trees that have roots coming out from the ground and a hollow trunk with lime green energy burning in them appeared all around the field.

"I fused Elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat to summon Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden brought forth a robotic like fire type hero!

"_But Inferno only has 2300 ATK while Manitcore has 2600 ATK!" _

"I'm using H-Heated Heart to increase Inferno's ATK points to 2800!" Jaden seemingly predicted the thoughts of the announcer! "Flaming Fist!"

Inferno dashed to the opposite side and knocked the lion like winged monster with a fistful of fire. The field exploded upon impact! Both duelists stood confidently and looked on as the smoke is finally clear after the huge explosion. Inferno stood tall as the Life Points of Bran fell to 2400!

"_Wait a second! Manticore of Darkness is still on the field despite it being the weaker of the both monsters when attacked in attack position!"_

"Thanks to the effect of Spiritual Forest, each turn, the first face-up Beast-Type, Beast-Warrior-Type, or Plant-Type monster I control that would be destroyed by battle, is not destroyed!" Bran divulged. "So that means there is no need for me to use the effect of Manticore of Darkness that forces me to discard a Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card!"

"I throw down a card and end my turn!" Jaden slotted a card into his duel disk again.

"My turn!" Bran activated the Pot of Greed and then Graceful Charity.

"_A four card "Draw Phrase"!"_

"I will now Special Summon Boar Soldier from the Graveyard using Monster Reborn in attack mode!"An armored boar wielding a stone aged hammer was brought forward!

_"A Level 4 monster with 2000 ATK has been summoned! However, from what I know, if this card is Normal Summoned, destroy this card, and if your opponent controls 1 or more monsters, decrease the ATK of this card by 1000 points! This card's high attack isn't worth its negative at all! Even though Bran had bypassed the first negative effect, how is he going to prevent the next one?"_

"Sorry, I don't intend to use it to attack at all! I use Trap Card Beast Rising! Once per turn, I can remove from play 1 face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster I control to select 1 other face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster I control. The selected monster gains the original ATK of the monster removed from play for this effect!"

"What a strong card!" Jaden commented on the string of strong combos from Bran again.

"I select to remove Boar Soldier to boost Manticore of Darkness' ATK to 4600!" The winged lion roared as a strong aura and gust of wind surrounded it as it flapped its wings!

"I haven't had such an exciting duel in a long time!" Jaden shouted happily.

"Claw from the Dark Side of Heaven!" Bran commanded.

"_Oh what a move by Bran! Jaden is certainly in trouble!"_


	12. From the Qualifier to the Quarter Final

Jaden's Summer Break 1

Monday:

Just before Manticore of Darkness could destroy Inferno, Jaden activated his Trap, "Draining Shield!"

"_No way Jaden has a counter for that massive attack!" _The crowd was rocked by the turn of tide!

"With that, the attack is stopped and I increase my Life Points to 5800!" Jaden shouted in confidence as Manticore's ATK fell back to 2600!

Bran was pissed.

"My turn! I use my Pot of Greed too!" Jaden announced.

"_Both players replenished their hands with Pot of Greed!"_

"I then activate Field Spell card Skyscraper!" Skyscrapers rose in the field and shielded the Mystical Moon from sight! "Next, I used Monster Reborn to bring forth Bubbleman!"

"No!" Bran shouted in frustration.

"With the effects of Skyscraper, Inferno gets a 1000ATK point boost!" Jaden explained. "Super Flaming Fist!"

Bran's Beast Warrior was shattered into pieces by a huge burning fist, sending his Life Points to 1300!

"I equip Bubble Blaster to Bubbleman to raise his ATK to 1600!"Bran was in fright when he heard that.

"_It's over, ladies and gentlemen!"_ Bubbleman shot a huge ball of bubble into Bran and his Life Points fell to zero. _"Our winner and proceeding to the quarter finals, Jaden Yuki!"_

"Now that's game!" The muscular duelist fell onto his knees as Jaden did his trademark pose.

After his game, Jaden took a break and saw Natsumi's duel from the backstage where they provided a television to see what was happening in the main arena. Natsumi quickly disposed her opponent with her Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys; showing how skilled a duelist she was! Before the night ended, Mr. Kasai brought Jaden and Natsumi for supper.

Tuesday:

"I'll win this thing!" Jaden said.

"No, I'll beat you in the finals and win!" Natsumi replied.

"Haha, let's move to the final and duel each other!" Jaden said.

"You're on!"The cheerful girl smiled back.

Wednesday:

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2I Amateur Invitational segment of tonight's event!"_ The announcer in his suit hyped up the crowd that cheered in a stadium usually where the pro duelists played at. "_It is time for the Quarter Finals! Next up, we've Jaden Yuki vs. Phueng __Jantao__!"_

"Get your game on!" Both Jaden and the Thai girl started with 4000 Life Points.

"I shall go first!" The girl in her traditional Thai costume, ruean ton, said.

Phueng proceeded to draw a card and summon Ultimate Insect Lv3! A purple ugly larva with a giantatic brain like bulge on its head appeared on the field. She then activated Field Spell Card Rising Air Current that started a series of strong wind on the field. It raised the ATK points of Wind monsters by 500 while decreasing them by 400. That meant that Ultimate Insect Lv3 is now 1900/500. She then ended her turn with Swords of Revealing Light to prevent Jaden from attacking her for 3 turns.

"_Oh we all saw this before! It is Pheung's strategy to bring out her trump card Ultimate Insect Lv7!"_

"My turn!" Jaden declared and summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in attack mode and Flame Wingman gained 500 ATK due to it being a Wind monster, but he had to end his turn due to the effects of Swords of Revealing Light!

"Draw!" Pheung announced and summon Ultimate Insect Lv5 using the effects of Ultimate Lv3 to and with the effects of the Field Spell Ultimate Insect Lv5 increased its ATK power to 2800!

"_That strong monster Lv5 monster was special summoned using the effects of its Lv3 counterpart!"_

"Now attack! Poison Thread!" Under its mistress command the metallic pupae with legs destroyed Flame Wingman and caused Jaden's Life Points to fall to 3300!

"_Jaden's Life Points have fell by 700 due to the additional effects of Ultimate Insect Lv5 when it is summoned using Lv3 that allows it to decrease its opponent ATK by 500!"_

"My turn!" Jaden said and looked at what he had drawn.

"_Jaden is looking worried right there! Could he have a bad hand?"_

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in face-up defense position in order to draw 2 cards!"

"It won't stop me!" Pheung summoned the final form of Ultimate Insect at Lv7 which is a flying purple bee like monster that have a devastating attack of (3100/900) with the help of the Field card, and it shattered the dwarfed Bubbleman!

"_Looks like the girl from Thailand is determined to win the tournament, unless she gets her spot in the Pro League to earn more money for her family back in Thailand opening a cart stall selling exotic insects as food!"_

"My turn!" Jaden drew his card. "I activate Double Spell! It allows me to discard a Spell Card and use a Spell Card from your Graveyard! I choose Sword of Revealing Light!" A new set of swords came down from the heavens again and pierced the ground separating the two duelists as if they were caged!

"_Desperate moments call for desperate measure! Jaden has gone defensive!"_

"My turn!" Pheung drew her card and all she could do is summon Ultimate Insect Lv1(500/0).

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I end my turn!"

"_Looks like Jaden is just buying time, folks!"_

"This turn I bring out another Lv1 and Special Summon a Lv3 with my Lv1 summoned last turn!" The bug with a fat purple head and a fat red tail was replaced by a bigger version it standing on thicker legs while the other of its copy appeared on the field.

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I end my turn!"

"_It seems to me Pheung is infesting the field with insects while Jaden still got nothing on his!"_

This time round Pheung brought out a Lv1 and Special Summoned a Lv3 (1900/900) and Lv5(2300/900); and with the Field card, all of them got an additional 500 ATK points in addition to their effects that can take away ATK points from their opponents!

"_Ultimate Insects Lv1, 3, 5 and 7 are all on the field at once! What a sight! Jaden is certainly in trouble if he doesn't do anything quick!"_

"My turn!" Jaden said in full confidence despite of the situation.

"_Five cards in his hand in his hand and the Sword of Revealing Light out on this turn, has Jaden drew the right hand yet?"_


	13. From the Quarter Final to the Semi

Jaden Summer Break 1

Wednesday:

"I activate Skyscraper!" Buildings burst out of the ground and blocked the strong winds from blowing, causing the Wind type insect monsters' ATK points to fall back to their original!

"What?" Phueng was stunned.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Bladedge and Wildheart to Summon Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)!" A half-armored Red Indian like warrior appeared on the field!

"_What a turning point this could be!"_

"With his awesome effect, I can attack every of your monsters!" By his master's command, Wildedge used Infinity Edge Slicer to attack the monstrous insects opposite the field!

"_Wildedge gained 1000 ATK due to Skyscraper when he face off against Lv7!" _With a slash from his blade, Pheung's strongest monster on the field was destroyed and her Life Points fell by 300!

"Followed by Lv5!" With 3100 ATK points due to the effects of Ultimate Insect Lv5 taking away 500 and Skyscraper boosting it 1000, Wildedge hacked away another insect and took away 800 Life Points!

"No! This cannot be happening!" The Lv4 was also sliced and another 400 Life Points was gone!

"_Even if the last attack is hit, Pheung still have 400 Life Points! Can Jaden really finish his opponent in a turn?""_

"I now activate Magic Card, Heated Heart to boost Wildedge's ATK by 500 and attack Ultimate Insect Lv1!" Phueng's Life Points fell to zero as her last monster got destroyed.

"My dreams…"

"Now that's game!" Jaden stood tall above his fallen opponent.

However, being the cheerful guy he is, Jaden walked over to his sobbing opponent and said, "That was a great duel! You're really an awesome duelist! I'm sure you can make it big in the Pro League soon!"

"Really?" Pheung looked up with her watery eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, Jaden!" Pheung's tears somehow washed her sorrows away as she gave Jaden a smile.

After which, Jaden joined the audience to watch Natsumi's duel. It was quick as Natsumi proved to be a strong duelist with her Fire deck!

Thursday:

"After tomorrow, we will meet in the semi finals!" Jaden looked up into the starry sky and thought.

Friday:

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2I Amateur Invitational segment of tonight's event!"_ The announcer in his suit hyped up the crowd that cheered in a stadium usually where the pro duelists played at. "_It is time for the Semi Finals! Next up, we've Jaden Yuki vs. Aloys Keller!"_

"Get your game on!" Both duelists kicked off with 4000 Life Points each.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)!" Jaden's favorite Elemental Hero appeared on the field.

"My turn!" Jaden's opponent who wore a thick brown military-like uniform with back-combed short slick black hair announced.

"_Aloys now summons Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in Attack position! A four star monster with the same amount of ATK points Flame Wingman!" _A Lord of D-like monster appeared on the field with his huge cloak like Dracula.

"I equip him with Lightning Blade to raise his attack to 2900!" A huge board sword with electrical current flowing through it appeared in the hands of Zombyra!

"_Why is Aloys setting a card down in the middle of his turn?" _Aloys put an additional card into the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"Destroy him!" Zombyra slashed Flame Wingman with the Lightning Blade and took 800 Life Points from Jaden!

"_But looks like a four star monster with such high ATK points has its side effects! Zombyra just lost 200 ATK points from the last attack!"_

I activate my Trap card, Skill Drain to negate the effect of Zombyra by paying 1000 Life Points!" Zombrya's ATK points rose back from 2700 to 2900.

"My turn!" Jaden declared.

"_Jaden now calls out Elemental Hero Sparkman, but it only has 1600 ATK points! What has Jaden up his sleeves?"_

"You're not the only one with fancy Equip Cards! I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster!" Jaden mocked. "With it I can change the position of Zombyra to Defense and attack it!"

Sparkman shot the Dark warrior with his Blaster and shattered it with a Spark Kick! However, none of Aloys' Life Point was lost.

"I've always admire your Elemental Heroes, Jaden. But they are disappointingly not fitting to my idea of an ideal and perfect warrior!" With that being said, Aloys called upon Maryokutai in attack mode!

"_An Aqua skull-like monster with 900 ATK and DEF in attack position against Sparkman? What is Aloys thinking?"_

"I set two cards down and end my turn!" Aloys said coldly.

"My turn!" Jaden summoned Elemental Hero in defense!

"Too bad, I activate Acid Trap Hole!" Aloys called out as Clayman was quickly disposed as the field opened up a hole with purple acid in it and swallowed the tanking-hero.

"No! Sparkman attack Maryokutai!" Jaden called out in desperation!

"They call me the master strategist back in military school for a reason!" Aloys bragged. "I activate Shadow Spell!"

"No!" Chains burst out from nowhere and caught Sparkman, taking away 700 ATK points from it; making it had 900 ATK points like Maryokutai!

Aloys then ordered Maryokutai to counter attack with his waves of water, taking both monsters with it,_ "What a kamikaze! Just what Aloys have in mind?"_

"Hmm. I set it up so nicely so that I can use Miracle Fusion to banish Zombyra and Maryokutai to summon The Last Warrior from Another Planet (2350/2300)!" A yellow muscular warrior with thick wires coming out of his body attached to metal pieces on his left shoulder cannon and a mutated right claw appeared on the field!

"Cool! I've that Spell Card too!"

"_It's Aloys ace card! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, neither player can Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon any monster! Jaden cannot call upon any monster to stop it now!"_

"I equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler to raise its ATK by 700 to 3050!" A green woman-like monster which was wearing jewelries all over her body appeared behind The Last Warrior!

"_What a strong monster has been summoned against Jaden's empty field!"_


	14. From the Semi to the Final

Jaden Summer Break 1

Friday:

"V2 A-bomb!" Under his master's order, The Last Warrior shot a missile over to Jaden's side of the field and decreased Jaden's Life Point to 150!

"It's my turn! Draw!" Jaden then used Miracle Fusion to bring out Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)!

"_Jaden's Elemental Hero is still weaker than Aloys' Warrior which stands at 3050!"_

"Shining Flare Wingman has an awesome ability that allows it to gain 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in my Graveyard!" Shining Flare Wingman ATK rose to 3400!

"Even if you take out The Last Warrior this turn, I would get you back by the next!" Aloys laughed.

"Wrong! Shining Flare Wingman has a second ability! When he destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I get to inflict damage to you equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard!"

"No!" Aloys shouted in despair as the crowd cheer on!

"But before I do that, I use R-Righteous Justice to destroy your face down!" A Trap Card on Aloys' field , Mirror Force, was destroyed!

"_This could be it! Jaden commanded Shining Flare Wingman to attack and destroy The Last Warrior, bringing Aloys' Life Point to zero!"_

"Now that's game!"

After his duel, it was Natsumi's turn. Jaden watched the match from among the crowd with Mr. Kasai. The match was one sided. However, it was not Natsumi's night. Her opponent Fuyumi, a girl with black short hair who wore a matching blue singlet and jeans, defeated the fiery girl despite her determination! Devastated, Natumi kneeled onto the floor and had to be comforted by Jaden and Mr. Kasai.

"It's ok." Jaden said to comfort the crying Natsumi. "I would win it for you on Sunday!"

Sunday:

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2I Amateur Invitational segment of tonight's event!"_ The announcer in his suit hyped up the crowd that cheered in a stadium usually where the pro duelists played at. "_It is time for the Final to crown our champion! On my right hand of the field, we've the Elemental Hero deck user, Jaden Yuki! On my left hand of the field, we've the Ice Blizzard deck user, Fuyumi Kori!"_

Both duelists stared at each other intensely as the cold wind blew in the air-conditioned stadium creating a major tension that the crowd loved.

"I will win it!" Jaden thought.

"Hmph." Fuyumi merely gave a smirk and took her position.

"Get your game on!" Both players started with 4000 Life Points.

"I shall go first!" Jaden brought out Elemental Hero Bubbleman to draw 2 cards with his special effect!

"_With that look in his eyes, Jaden seems to be going all out this time!"_

"I fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to Summon Elemental Hero Mudballman(1900/3000) in Defense mode!" A huge ball-like brown robot kneeled in front of Fuyumi

"_But it looks like his hand is preventing Jaden from a full throttle attack! Or does Jaden have a bigger plan?"_

"My turn!" Fuyumi drew a card. "I summon Unshaven Angler! And with its special effect in addition to Ice Master's special effect, I tribute Angler for Ice Master(2500/2000)!" A ninja masked priest in light blue and white holding an ice four-sided leaf staff appeared on the field!

"_Looks like by combining Angler which can be treated as 2 tributes for a Water monster with Ice Master's effect that allows the duelist to Special Summon it (from his or her hand) by tributing 2 Water monsters, Fuyumi created a strong combo to bring out a 2500 on her first turn!"_

"With Ice Master's second effect, I target Mudballman with an Ice Counter!" Mudballman's chest grew a frozen ice patch.

"_Looks like Fuyumi had no choice but to end her turn against a 3000 DEF monster!"_

"I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to Summon Nova Master (2600/2100)!"A red armored Warrior with a red cape appeared on the field!

"_It is the battle of the Masters! Nova Master against Ice Master! What a match up!"_

"Ice Master activate your effect!" An Ice Counter appeared on Nova Master's chest.

"_Looks like the mysterious Ice Counters do not affect the monsters' ATK and DEF points!"_

"Nova Master attack Ice Master!" Jaden commanded as Nova Master's fist started gathering flame like a meteor falling from the space.

"Not so fast! I tribute Ice Master to destroy all monsters with Ice Counters!" Ice Master froze itself up as the ice from Mudballman's and Nova Master's chest spread to cover both of them, then all monsters exploded from their frozen solid state.

"_What a move!"_

"My turn!" Fuyumi announced. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Ice Master and use it as a tribute for Blizzard Princess(2800/2100)!"

"_Blizzard Princess can be Tribute Summon this card by tributing 1 Spellcaster-Type monster."_ The ice priest made way for her female counterpart, who held a gigantic ice mace and wore a golden crown, somehow looked like Fuyumi except that she was more cheerful than her mistress.

"Now direct attack Jaden!" Fuyumi pointed at Jaden's open field.

"I activate Trap Card, Negate…" Jaden rebutted but was cut away.

"I activate Blizzard Princess special effect! During the turn Blizzard Princess is Normal Summoned successfully, my opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards!" Fuyumi explained as Blizzard Princess continued to swing her enormous mace at Jaden!

Jaden took the first hit as his Life Point fell to 1200!

"_What a déjà vu! It was Blizzard Princess that took out Natsumi's Fire Princess that gave Fuyumi her win in the semi-finals!"_

"I set a card and my turn!"

"_What would Jaden do on his next turn? Could he turn the tables around?"_


	15. Gift

Jaden's Summer Break 1

"My turn! I activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden drew 2 cards.

"I've a similar card of my own! Jar of Greed is activated due to your use of Spell Card!" Fuyumi said cockily.

"I activate Fusion Gate!" As Jaden slotted the card into his duel disk, his background turned into an abyss.

"_While Fusion Gate is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using Polymerization, but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard!"_

"I fuse Elemental Hero Heat & Elemental Hero Lady Heat to summon Elemental Hero Inferno!" Two fiery heroes in red fused to become a transformer like fiery hero with lava rock fists and chest!

"Ha! It only has 2300 ATK!" Fuyumi laughed.

"Inferno attack Blizzard Princess!" Jaden commanded.

"_Wait didn't you hear what she said Jaden?"_

"Inferno Punch!" As soon as Inferno knocked Blizzard Princess, she crumbled under her opponent's heat!

"Impossible!" Fuyumi was in a state of disbelief.

"Inferno has a super cool effect! If this card battles a water monster, this card gains 1000 ATK!" Jaden explained.

"_Looks like Fuyumi's Life Points dropped to 3500 from 4000!"_

Fuyumi drew her card and smiled.

"I use the card which I drew with my Jar of Greed first! Call of the Haunted!" Unshaven Angler was brought back from the Graveyard.

However, it soon left as it made way for Fuyumi's Ice Queen (2900/2100), the older counterpart of Blizzard Princess. She was dressed in a white gown while her teal colored hair, that was the same color as her belt and palm shaped staff, hardened like ice around her shoulders.

"I then activate the card which I drew this turn! Umirruka!" Huge waves surrounded the field as Fusion Gate got swallowed inside the blue sea that boost water monsters' ATK by 500 while taking 400 DEF.

"_Looks like Fuyumi is not done yet! She uses Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Jaden's Trap Card Negate Attack to ensure Ice Queen finishes Inferno!"_

"Execution on Ice!" Fuyumi ordered, as Ice Queen waved her staff and the ground surrounding Inferno turned into ice and a guillotine caught Inferno.

"_With 3500 ATK against 3300 ATK, the winner is clear!" _Inferno shattered as Jaden's Life Point dropped to 1100.

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden looked at his card drawn.

"I studied your deck; you only have one monster with more than 3400 to match my Ice Queen now. Even if you manage to bring out Electrum on this turn to take out my Ice Queen, I will still have 3200 Life Points by the end of the next turn. All I will have to do is to bring her back the turn after yours and increase her attack even more with the Spell Cards in my hand… Or even more." Fuyumi analyzed the whole situation.

"_Fuyumi just proved that she is cold and calculative just like the theme of her Ice Blizzard deck!"_

"This is so much fun, Fuyumi!" Jaden had a sudden outburst. "You seem to know almost every of my move on this turn!"

"Almost?" Fuyumi doubted.

"_Jaden seemed to be still as confident and relax as ever in the finals where the stakes are high for both competitor!"_

Natsumi looked worried as she sat among the red hot crowd hoping to see what Jaden could possibly do to turn the tide around. However, Jaden turned to her and gave her a thumb up with a wink. It stunned Natsumi for a moment, but she cheered him on by putting away the grim expression on her face.

"I use Miracle Fusion to bring out Elemental Hero Electrum(2900/2600)!" An oversized looking Flash appeared on the field in yellow instead of his usual red.

"_Just as Fuyumi predicted!"_

"With your Ice Queen and Field Card, Electrum's ATK rises to 3700!" Jaden announced. "Go Electrum!"

Electrum took out Ice Queen with his Golden Fist to take away 300 Life Points from Fuyumi, as Fuyumi watched on confidently.

"_Seems like Jaden has to end his turn here as Fuyumi foresaw!"_

"Hold on a sec! My turn has not ended yet!" Jaden said.

"Impossible! You only have one monster and one chance to attack! That is it!" Fuyumi cried out in skepticism.

"I activate Defusion!" Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman come on out!"

"_Looks like Jaden have just done the impossible!"_

"Direct attack all at once!" Each Hero pulled out their signature moves and ended the duel.

"_Here is your winner and the champion of 2I Invitational, Jaden Yuki!"_ Mr. Kasai presented the trophy to Jaden as Natsumi jumped over the barricade to celebrate with Jaden. Unknowingly Jaden and Natsumi hugged each other under the heat of celebration with the crowd.

"This is for you Natsumi!" Jaden passed the trophy to Natsumi.

Saturday:

Almost a week was over from the Invitational, Jaden and Natsumi still hanged out with each other. Jaden knocked onto the door of Natsumi's hotel room. However, no one answered and it was left unlocked. From the slit of the door and the wall, Jaden noticed some light source. The light was warm and was not the normal kind of light in the hotel rooms. It was dark purple. Jaden pushed the door wide open. The whole room was engulfed in the purple light source! Jaden put his hand forward, and he was spun into the portal unwittingly!


	16. 2 Against 1

Jaden Summer Break 1

"Natsumi! Is that you?" Jaden looked around the place inside the portal; there is nothing except that the ground and the endless boundaries inside were purple.

"Jaden!" Natsumi replied.

"Welcome Jaden!" The man beside Natsumi replied. "I've been waiting."

"YOU!" Jaden shouted.

"Yes me!" The man in his ninja suit affirmed.

"Who are you? You look familiar?" Jaden thought out loud. "Hmm…"

"Argh! I'm Hokage!" The man reminded. "Have you forgotten me so quick?"

"But why are you there, Natsumi?" Jaden was puzzled.

"Sorry, I've no choice…"

"Shut up and let's duel in a Shadow Games! 2 on 1!" Hokage cut off.

"Natsumi and I against you?"

"Wrong! Natsumi and I against you, Jaden!"

"Sorry, Jaden."

"It's okay. I think I understand the situation here! So get your game on!" Hokage and Natsumi started with 8000 Life Points while Jaden began with 4000.

"I shall go first!" Hokage announced. "I summon Legendary Flame Lord(2400/2000)!"

"Woah! A 2400 ATK monster on the first turn! This duel will be awesome!"

"I always wonder how a naive boy like you can defeat my teacher, Kagemaru. But it doesn't matter because your acts of hero will be a mere mention in the history books after today!"

"My turn! Draw! Now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)!" Jaden put the card onto his duel disk.

"Yes, I know you get to draw 2 cards from his effect." Hokage mocked. "I studied your actions during the whole Invitational, Jaden!"

"I equip Bubbleman (1600/1200)with Bubble Blaster and end my turn by throwing 2 cards facedown!"

"My turn! I summon Flame Ruler(1500/1600)!" Natsumi made her move.

"Don't worry Natsumi! I'll win this!" Jaden assured.

"I trust you, Jaden." Natsumi supported.

"Both of you don't get the situation here, do you? One is force to duel against me in a Shadow Game and the other with me!"

"I activate Molten Destruction and use Field Barrier!" A giant volcano appeared in the middle of field and brought up all fire monsters' ATK by 500, and it was surrounded by a force field that prevented it from being destroyed.

"See Jaden, she still does as according to my plan!" Hokage laughed. "Now attack him!"

However, Natsumi merely looked back with her eyes seemingly begging Hokage to cancel his orders.

"Come on!" Hokage roared.

"Just do it!" Jaden encouraged. "We cannot finish this fun duel if you don't attack me!"

"Flame Ruler (2000/1600) attack!" Bubble Blaster took the place of Bubbleman's demise.

"Now use my Legendary Flame Lord to finish Bubbleman!" Hokage barked.

"I end my turn!" That was Natsumi's first act of defiance.

"My turn! I fuse Bubbleman and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Mariner (1400/1000)!" Jaden took his chance. "With his super cool effect, it allows me to directly attack you while I've any facedown Spell or Trap cards!"

"Have you seen what you done?" Hokage raged.

With a shot from his anchor, Mariner took 1400 Life Points from Hokage and Natsumi. Since it was a Shadow Game, both duelists felt the pain through their bodies.

"My turn! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown Card!" It was revealed to be Draining Shield.

"I will now activate the effect of Legendary Flame Lord! Each time you or I activates 1 Spell Card, I can put 1 Spell Counter on Legendary Flame Lord. I can then remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to destroy all monsters on the field except this card! Direct Attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" The ball of fire the fire Spellcaster shot out from his staff was sucked into a portal.

"Good job Jaden! You've two of the same Trap Cards waiting in place!" Natsumi praised.

"I fuse Heat and Lady Heat to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master(2600+500/2100)!" Jaden said. "Destroy Flame Ruler!"

"Argh!" With a fist from the fiery superhero which was hotter than usual due to the Field Card, Hokage fell to his knees from the hit while 1100 Life Points were taken away from his team.

"My turn! I summon Fox Fire in defense mode! And set 2 cards face down!" Natsumi drew all her strength to say that few words while recovering from the hit.

"My turn! Nova Master attack Flame Lord!" Jaden commanded.

"Not so fast!" At the last moment when could deliver his finishing blow, Fox Fire blocked the attack under the orders of Hokage!

"How could you?" Natsumi questioned.

"Just do as I told you." Hokage said coldly. "I activate Natsumi's Trap Card, Backfire!"

Jaden felt the heat on his chest when the Trap Card activated and took 500 Life Points from him. Fox Fire then came back from the Graveyard due to its effect that allowed it to be summoed back on the field if destroyed face up.

"My turn! I summon Inferno(1100/1900) by removing Flame Ruler from play!" A flaming monster with evil eyes and mouth filled skulls appeared on the field.

"No." Natsumi was confused inside, but she knew Hokage's plan was going to be fulfilled and Jaden was going to be trapped in Shadow Realm.

"I will sacrifice Inferno to bring out Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (2000+1000+500/0)!" A brain like monster with one eye appeared on field as heat surged from beneath the ground.

"Don't worry, Natsumi! This monster has a lower ATK than my Nova Master!"

"Wrong again! I can tribute up to 2 Pyro-Type monsters for Gaia Soul. If I do this, it gains ATK equal to the number of tributed monsters x 1000! Since I only tribute 1, it gains 1000 ATK!"

"Watch out, Jaden!" Natsumi warned.

"Gaia Soul attack Nova Master!" With a shot of flames from its eye, Nova Master was shattered and 400 Life Points was gone from Jaden.

"No! You've an open field now! I'm sorry, Jaden!" Natsumi cried.

"I can take it!" Jaden declared.

"Direct attack, Flame Lord!" Hokage continued his onslaught on Jaden's Life Points!

With a ball of flames shot into Jaden, Jaden fell onto his knees as 2900 Life Points were burnt from him. Meanwhile, Gaia Soul was vaporized upon the end of Hokage turn.

"With 200 Life Points left, it would be easy to destroy you, Jaden!" Hokage stood tall as the duel continued.


	17. Over?

Jaden's Summer Break 1

"My turn! I activate Pot of Greed to draw to more extra card!" A green pot with a satanic face appeared on the field only to cracked and crumbled off.

"No amount of cards can save you!" Hokage said.

"I activate Double Spell to activate your Mystical Space Typhoon from the Graveyard by discarding one Spell Card to destroy Backfire!" A tornado took the Trap Card with it after two mages appeared and crashed their magic balls together representing the sacrificial act a Spell Card to cast another.

"Good job, Jaden! I knew you can do it!" Natsumi cheered.

"I activate my second Spell Card from my hand, Fusion Recovery, to get back Polymerization and Avian from my Graveyard!" Jaden shouted. "Next, I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!"

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, if you haven't realized my Flame Lord still has a higher ATK!" Hokage pointed out.

"Wrong! I'm not done yet! I activate R-Righteous Justice to destroy Field Barrier and then I play Skyscraper!" The force field around the volcano broke and high rising buildings took over turning the field into a concrete jungle!

"What! Impossible! In one turn, and you manage to do all this?" Hokage was stunned.

"I play H-Heated Heart to boost Flame Wingman's ATK by 500 to 3600!" Jaden announced. "Flame Wingman attack Flame Lord!"

"I activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!" Hokage responded. "I tribute Fox Fire and inflict damage to your Life Points by the original ATK of Fox Fire!"

"How could you sacrifice my monster?" Natsumi blasted at Hokage.

"Nevermind. Fox Fire has 700 ATK while Jaden only got 200 Life Points!" Hokage laughed. "The winner is me!"

"I'm sorry to spoil your moment of celebration! I play Emergency Provision to gain 1000 Life Points!" Jaden countered.

"Now Jaden has 700 Life Points!" Natsumi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Don't be too happy; we've 4100 more than him!" Hokage reminded. "This is much more than the starting Life Points in a normal duel!"

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Fox Fire, and Summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000)!" Natsumi continued with the duel.

"Yes, do as I told you before, Natsumi." Hokage whispered.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Natsumi said.

"My turn! I use Miracle Fusion to summon Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800) by removing Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman from play!" A blue and yellow costumed superhero wearing a visor with Avian's trademark green wings burst into action!

"Yes!" Natsumi shouted in approval.

"Flame Wingman attack!" Jaden commanded.

"I negate your attack with my Trap!" Hokage said confidently.

"I set Tempest and Flame Wingman into defense end my turn." Jaden said having his Battle Phrase halted.

"Looks like you've no choice but to play defensive due to your low Life Points!" Hokage snorted. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Flame Ruler and use it to summon another Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective! As Flame Ruler can be counted as 2 tributes, Gaia Soul now has an ATK of 4000!"

"No!" Natsumi cried out.

"It's over!" Hokage smiled under his mask. "Attack!"

Just as Gaia Soul's fire beam was about to hit Tempest, it was blocked by Flame Wingman, "Tempest 's super awesome effect allows me to send Flame Wingman to the Graveyard to target Tempest; while Tempest is face-up on the field, Tempest cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"What! I will damage your Life Points no matter what! I use Baseball Kid's effect to destroy Fox Fire and damage your Life Points by Fox Fire's ATK points!" Hokage became frustrated as Fox Fire turn into a fiery baseball for Baseball Kid to hit Jaden with!

"Argh!" Jaden got hit and fell onto his knees as 500 Life Points were took away from him.

"I end my turn." Hokage was satisfied as Gaia Soul vaporized under its own effect at the end of the turn.

"My turn! I play E- Emergency Call to add Elemental Hero Clayman from my deck to my hand! But he won't be there for long because I summon him!" Jaden threw a card onto his duel disk.

"What can that do to me?" Hokage questioned.

"I use Tempest to attack Baseball Kid, and then Clayman to attack you directly!" Jaden answered.

With 1700 Life Points left, Natsumi activated Monster Reincarnation to bring Baseball Kid by discarding one card.

"Do you remember Jaden that I said this guy looked very much like you?" Natsumi thought back. "Well, because he is going to be like you! Direct attack Hokage!"

"What? No!" Baseball Kid knocked Hokage to his knees with his baseball bat.

"My turn!"Jaden saw an opening.

"Now, Jaden!" Natsumi gave the cue.

"Clayman destroy Baseball Kid! Tempest direct attack!"

"No! How dare you! Natsumi! Jaden! You will pay!"

"Now that's…" Jaden fell back into the darkness of the Shadow Game.

Monday:

It was morning and Jaden woke up to find himself back in his room.

"Huh? That couldn't be a dream again." Jaden sat in his bed.

"Hey, Jaden! Are you alright?" A female voice sounded!

"Woah! It's you guys!" Jaden was shocked to see who was beside his bed.

"Yeah, your mother said you were missing for 2 days and found you lying in your bed last night! And she called us to see if we knew where you went." The boy beside the girl said.

"Don't worry us like that, Jaden!" The girl was concerned.

"I'm so sorry. But something really happened to me. Something weird." Jaden replied worriedly.

"You can tell us about it."

"Alright. Alexis, Chazz. The story goes like this… …"


	18. Get Your Shadow Game On!

Jaden Summer Break 1

Monday:

"So this Hokage might very well be Mr. Kasai?" Alexis questioned.

"I'm not saying that, but it seems so…" Jaden said with some doubt.

"He uses a Fire deck and probably is missing now!" Chazz said in confidence. "Who else could it be?"

"But his Fire deck is not as powerful." Jaden rebutted.

"Could just be a second deck to build a façade." Chazz replied.

"Wait…" Alexis suddenly thought of something.

"What?" The boys asked in chorus.

"Mr. Kasai. I read about him somewhere..."

"What?" The boys did it again.

"He is currently running away from Industrial Illusions for stealing cards."

"So Elemental Heroes that I received from Natsumi are stolen cards that are not released to the public?" Jaden was shocked.

"They probably are." Alexis said.

"And he created a tournament with his own money just to test my skills out for revenge." Jaden tried to affirm the fact.

"That is a bit too much, but it is plausible." Chazz said cleverly.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Jaden opened the door only to find Natsumi!

"Jaden, I'm so sorry…" Natsumi was cut before she could complete her full apology.

"I think I must return you these cards." Jaden passed his new Elemental Heroes over.

"That is right! Leave now!" Alexis appeared from behind and said angrily. "You're putting Jaden in grave danger!"

"I…I…" The door slammed shut on Natsumi.

Alexis then dragged Jaden to his bedroom and asked him to rest.

"Call us if you need help!"

Tuesday:

Patting heavily, Jaden sat up on his bed. Sweat was dripping profusely as he stayed in the state of shock.

"Natsumi is in trouble!" Jaden thought to himself after the nightmare involving Hokage, Natsumi and him in a Shadow Game.

After making a call to Alexis and Chazz, they met Natsumi hotel room and this time they went in the unlocked suite again. This time the room looked normal.

"So this is the cup you won." Chazz played with it and the middle piece of the trophy dropped out and rolled to the center of the three friends.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted.

"It isn't my fault I swear!"

"Wait! This looks like the ring Kagemaru wore!" Jaden reached for it.

However, it glowed all of a sudden and sucked the three Duel Academy students away.

Wednesday:

"Ah where am I?" Alexis woke up and found herself in the middle of a plane of nothing but darkness.

A man then walked out of the darkness to greet her.

"I'm Aden and I'm here to duel you in a Shadow Game!" The man with long orange fringe and a gothic biker leather suit challenged Alexis.

"Fine, if that is the only way out to meet my friends again!"

"Game on!" Both players started with 4000 Life Points in the Shadow Game!

"I shall go first! Draw!" Alexis declared.

"Ladies first!" Aden mocked.

"I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800)!" A long hair ice skater in red and purple appeared on the field.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Flame Ruler!" A warrior burning in flames appeared on the field.

"Jaden had warned me about its effect." Alexis thought.

"I then activate Double Summon to Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn, "Aden laughed. "I bring forth my ace card by sacrificing Flame Ruler! Flame Ogre (2400/1700)!

"What? Such a strong monster on his first turn?" Alexis was stunned.

"I then activate Precious Cards from Beyond to draw extra 2 cards when Flame Ogre is Normal Summoned, in addition to its effect that already allows me to draw 1 extra when it is Normal Summoned!" Its master drew 3 cards as the red gigantic ogre stood there as flames burnt around him.

"3 cards?" Alexis continued to be surprised by what Aden had in his sleeves.

"Now, Flame Ogre, crush that small little skater!" Aden ordered as Flame Ogre reached and crashed Cyber Blader with its burning fist and slammed it down hard.

Although, when Flame Ogre removed his hand, Cyber Blader stood there unharmed, Alexis felt the pain as 300 Life Points got drained from her.

"Cyber Blader doesn't get destroyed as a result of battle if you control only 1 monster!" Alexis explained in pain.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Aden said angrily.

"My turn! I summon Cyber Tutu(1000/800) and use Allegro Toile to destroy one of your facedown card!" A ballerina in short pink bangs appeared on the field and threw out a dagger with golden and white feathers to destroy the Trap Card, Trap Hole.

"Good choice." Aden praised.

"With Cyber Tutu's effect, she can attack your Life Points directly!"

"Actually, any card you picked made no difference. I activate Negate Attack!" A portal opened up and sucked in Cyber Tutu only to send her back to her original spot.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn!" Alexis said in disappointment as all her monsters' ATK were too low to destroy Flame Ogre.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Blast Asmodian (1000/300)!" A small red devil bat like monster with a enormous head for its frame holding high tech bomb explosives, appeared on Aden's side of the field.

"1000 ATK? There must be more than it to just its ATK!" Alexis analyzed.

"Yes, but that have to wait probably or even not used when this Shadow Game is over!" Aden chortled. "I equip Burning Spear to raise Asmodian's ATK by 400 and destroy that ugly ballerina with it!"

"No!" Alexis fell onto the ground due to the pain from the Shadow Game as her Life Points fell to 3300 when the spear went throw her monster.

"Flame Orge now finish that ice skater!" Aden commanded. "Now that I've 2 monster on my field, your effect no longer is in use; so I can destroy it as a result of battle!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Double Passe!" Cyber Blader ran towards Flame Orge at the same time!

"How laughable!" Aden mistook Alexis Trap as a kamikaze move.

"With Doble Passe, when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster I control, it becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly!" Alexis announced.

"What a joke! With 3300 Life points left, you want me to attack you directly with a 2400 ATK points monster while you take 2100 Life Points away from me?" Aden laughed hysterically.

"Wrong! Cyber Blader has another effect!" Alexis said. "While you control only 2 monsters, double her ATK!"

"What!" Aden yelled.

"That's right! So I'm taking 2400 damage to my Life Points leaving me with 900, while I'm taking 4200 damage away from yours leaving you with 0!"

"No!" Aden got hit in the face by Cyber Blader's blade and fell back into the darkness.

"I hope Jaden and Chazz are alright." Alexis bit her lip as she kneeled down in pain from the Shadow Game.


	19. Dragons! Dragons! Dragons!

Jaden Summer Break 1

Thursday:

"Welcome! I'm Fire Dragon Deck User, Kenny!" Chazz awoken to see a Asian man dressed in a biker suit and dark blue jeans in front of him.

"I'm Chazz Princeton!" Chazz announced.

"Your friends are waiting for you." Kenny explained. "You will only get to see them, if you beat me in this Shadow Game!"

"Then let's Chazz it up!" Both duelists started with 4000 Life Points.

"I shall go first! Draw! I summon Ojama Yellow (0/1000) in Defense mode!" Chazz kicked the duel off.

"Hey boss!" Ojama Yellow said. "Where are we? This looks like the Shadow Game! AHHHH!"

"Shut up!" Chazz commanded. "I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw! I summon Poki Draco (200/100) in defense!" A cute chubby yellow dragon appeared on field eating a golden egg.

"Ow it look so cute, boss!" Ojama Yellow exclaimed.

"With Poki Draco's effect I get to another Poki Draco from the deck and put it in my hand!" Kenny declared.

"My turn! I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) in attack mode!" A heavily armored warrior with a blade that looks too big for him appeared.

"Yeah, boss!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"Chthonian Soldier attack Poki Draco! Wind Storm Slash!" Chazz commanded.

"I do not take any damage to my Life Points since Poki Draco is in Defense mode." Kenny reminded. "My turn! Draw! I summon Lava Dragonin defense mode (1600/1200)!"

"His too proud, boss! We must teach him a lesson!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"Yeah!" All of a sudden Ojama Black and Green appeared behind Chazz.

"What! When did you people come?" Chazz screamed.

"They're here to support me!" Ojama Yellow said.

"I do not know if you are crazy or something there, but you are taking to yourself!" Kenny said.

"See! I always get this trouble when you people appear in my duel!" Chazz screamed again.

"But let's continue with the duel! Using Lava Dragon's effect, I can tribute this face-up Defense Position card to Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monsters: 1 from my hand, and 1 from my Graveyard!" The muscular purple dragon on eight legs made way for 2 Poki Draco!

"They are just so cute, boss!" Ojama Yellow pointed at the two chubby dragons opposite him as Chazz answered back with a sigh.

"Now I use Double Summon to allow me to make another Normal Summon this turn!" Kenny proclaimed.

"What!" Chazz was shocked.

"I summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon (2400/1500)!" The dragon in black with silver bone like armor all over it appeared on the field as the area around glows in red under its aura!

"AHHH! That is scary, boss!" Ojama Yellow was afraid of Kenny's ace card.

"I find this ironic, but Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack Chthonian Soldier! Hell Kaiser Breath!" Hellfire came out of the Emperor Dragon and Chthonian Soldier got burnt into soot.

"Argh!" Both Chazz and Kenny felt the damage from the attack!

"Why?" Kenny questioned.

"Because of Chthonian Soldier's effect, both of us take the battle damage!" As both persons' Life Point fell to 2800!

"It does not matter, Chthonian Emperor Dragon's effect allows me to attack twice in the same Battle Phrase!" Kenny gloated.

"Now it's going to attack me, boss! AHHH!" Ojama Yellow shrieked.

"Shut up! I got a plan! I activate my Trap Card, Ring of Destruction!" Chazz revealed his Trap as a ring wrapped around Emperor Dragon's neck as grenades gather on it.

"No!" Kenny pleaded as the grenade went off and both duelists took 2400 damage to their Life Points; and the pain was double the intensity from the previous attack!

"Good work, boss!" Ojama Yellow was delighted.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn!" Kenny grumbled.

"My turn! I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in defense! And I equip it with Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) to increase Y-Dragon Head's ATK and DEF points by 600!" a Slifer like robotic dragon landed the yellow robot with tank like wheels which seem to have an eye in the center as if it can drive a tank.

"It would not make any difference no matter how much you try!" Kenny mocked. "My turn! I summon Magna Drago (1400/600)!"

"No!" Ojama Yellow cried out.

"Attack!" Magna Drago, the dragon in red scales and horns blasted Ojama Yellow into dust!

"No!" Ojama Black and Green screamed.

"Now destroy that useless piece of metal! Chthonian Emperor Dragon shattered and demolished Y -Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank with its Hell Kaiser Breath!

"My turn! Draw!" Chazz looked at the card he drew.

"Yes, boss!" Ojama Black and Green were happy to see the card.

"I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) by banishing X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!" Chazz revealed the card he just drew that allow him to turn the tide of the duel!

"I've two monsters and you only have one!" Kenny laughed.

"But we only have 400 Life Points left!" Chazz replied.

"What?" Kenny was stunned as he looked back at Chazz suicidal strategy to get both duelists to the same Life Points by employing every of his low level and attack monsters to full use.

"Now with XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect, I can discard 1 card destroy 1 card you control!" Chazz said with a smirk. "I choose to destroy Magna Drago!"

"No!" Magna Drago got bitten by the blue, red and yellow giant robot.

"Now finish it!" Chazz pointed at Chthonian Emperor Dragon as two machine guns started firing from the X part, while the Y part blast a ball of flame from its mouth, and the Z part shot lasers from the side all at once!

Kenny's Life Points fell to zero and fell back into the darkness.

Chazz fell to his knees from the pain inflicted from the Shadow Game and thought,"I hope Alexis and Jaden are ok…"


	20. Non Fusion Area

Jaden Sumer Break 1

Friday:

Jaden awoke to find a familiar figure in front of him.

"You again!" Jaden shouted at the figure.

"Yes, it's me again!" The man behind the shadows replied.

"What have you done to Natsumi this time?" Jaden questioned angrily.

"You'll find out after you win the duel!" The figure stepped out of the shadow and revealed himself to be Hokage!

"Get your game on!" Both duelists started with 4000 Life Points.

"I shall go first. I summon Flame Ruler (1500/1600) in defense mode! And activate Non-Fusion Area!" Opposite the ragged Fire Warrior, the field had turned into dark purple with grids all over that was electrified by mystical energy balls.

"Non Fusion?" Jaden was shocked.

"Yes, I'm going to beat you this time round. I know how your deck works. As long as I stop your Fusion monsters, you're nothing but any other duelist on the street." Hokage mocked.

"My turn! Draw! I activate E-Emergency Call to add Sparkman into my hand, and then I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!" Jaden declared.

"Looks like that is the best 4 stars monster you have." Hokage said.

"I activate R-Righteous Justice to destroy Non-Fusion Area!" Jaden pointed at the Continuous Trap Card opposite his field.

"I activate De-Spell!" Hokage anticipated.

"It's ok because I activate Hero Heart to add 500 ATK to Sparkman (2100/1400)! Shining Surge Flash!" Jaden announced.

"What!" Hokage was stunned when he felt the impact from the attack from Sparkman as it destroyed Flame Ruler.

"Hero Heart does piercing damage!" Jaden explained.

"It doesn't matter! Just 500 Life Points taken won't stop me! Revenge would be mine!" Hokage said.

"I throw down 2 cards and end my turn!"

On Hokage's turn, he activated Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next, he activated Molten Destruction to increase all his Fire monsters' ATK by 500. Then he Summoned Gaia Soul the Combustible(4500/0) by sacrificing Flame Ruler, and using Flame Ruler's effect it is treated as 2 Tributes to add 2000 ATK to Gaia Soul's original 2000 ATK. Additionally, Hokage Special Summoned Inferno(1600/1500) by removing Flame Ruler in the Graveyard from play. Inferno, the flaming entity with skulls hidden in its mouth, was commanded to kamikaze Sparkman, the blue and gold lightning hero. That caused Jaden took 1500 damage to his Life Points instead due to Inferno's effect instead of the usual damage.

In response, Jaden activated Hero Signal to call out Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) and activate Hero Ring to prevent monsters Hokage controlled with 1900 or more ATK to attack that target Clayman. With that, Gaia Soul, the fiery brain with one eye, was stopped from attacking Clayman and had to be destroyed due to its effect by the end of the turn. Left without any choice, Hokage set a card facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn! I summon Elemental Wildheart (1500/1600)! In addition, I activate O-Oversoul to summon Sparkman (1600/1400) from the Graveyard! Direct attack!" Jaden ordered.

"I activate Trap Card, Path of Destiny!" Hokage revealed his face down. "Both players toss a coin once. If a player's result is Heads, they gain 2000 Life Points, and if their result is Tails, they take 2000 damage!"

"What!" Jaden flipped and got Tails that made him felt intense pain as half of his original Life Points were taken from him, leaving him with 500!

"Yes!" Hokage got Head and gained 2000 Life Points which prevented his end from the 3900 direct attack from Wildheart and Sparkman that left him with 2400 Life Points!

"I throw a card down and end my turn!" Jaden was disappointed.

On his turn, Hokage activated Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards. Secondly, he Special Summoned Inferno (1600/1900) back onto the field, by banishing Gaia Soul, that was wasted on his last time. Following that, he Special Summoned another 2 more Inferno using the 2 cards he discarded from Graceful Charity which were Darkfire Soldier #2 and Molten Zombie. With that 3 Infernos were commanded to perform a direct attack!

To prevent his loss, Jaden activated A Hero Emerges that allowed Hokage to select 1 random card from his hand; and if it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on his side of the field. With the luck seemingly back on Jaden's side after a fall in 2000 Life Points, Hokage drew Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) to stop any oncoming onslaught for Jaden! Hokage shocked by the turn of events, changed all his monsters to defense position and ended his turn!

"My turn! Draw! Attack!" Jaden declared.

"What! 700 Life Points gone!" Hokage once again was stunned and antagonized by another round of piercing damage from Jaden as Bladedge destroyed one of the Infernos!

"I throw down a card and end my turn!"

"I activate another Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards! Now, I Ritual Summon Legendary Flame Lord (2900/2000)!" 2 Infernos were fused into 2 jars on the altar and with a burst of flames, Hokage's signature card came onto the field.

"No!" Jaden cried.

"Flame Lord finish Bladedge!" Jaden was left with 200 Life Points after the attack that saw Flame Lord put a fire ball from his staff through Bladedge!

As Hokage ended his turn, Jaden drew Monster Reborn. Jaden revealed what he has drawn, but before he could really activate it, Hokage called out to him.

"Jaden! Please!" Hokage took off his mask!

"Natsumi!" Jaden was in a state of shock as he dropped his card onto the ground!

"Yes it is me!"

"How? I don't understand!"

"You will!" Natsumi took her chance and used Mystical Spaced Typhoon to destroy the facedown card that was Edge Hammer which could have won Jaden the match if he activated his Monster Reborn.

"But Natsumi wouldn't do this…" Jaden was puzzled as Sparkman was destroyed.

It was Jaden's turn once again, as he only had Clayman left on his field.

"Jaden, sorry it has come to this, I didn't want this to happen too…"

"You lied!" Jaden drew his card which revealed to be Hero Flash!

Jaden's final act was to use Hero Flash! To call upon Avian(1000/1000) from his deck and finished the Shadow Game with a direct attack from Avian and Clayman! Jaden stood there in tears as Natsumi fell into darkness.

Saturday:

Next day, Jaden, Alexis and Chazz had awoken up in the hotel room to find that everything was fine. They discussed what they saw, but they came to nothing as everything was possible to them with no one left to explain about Hokage and Natsumi.

Natsumi could be Hokage instead of Mr. Kasai as discussed previously because she had a Fire deck, appeared around the same time in Jaden's life as Hokage, and was wearing the Hokage attire. On the other hand, the decks were different, the situation of Hokage and Natsumi appearing as one and together only happened in the Shadow Games that might turned out to be an illusion, and most importantly, it seems that Natsumi liked Jaden. Either way, it might just be a split personality of Natsumi trying to take revenge for Kagemaru.

It seems like the identity Hokage will always be a mystery and a taboo as our heroes headed back to school for a bigger challenge of their lives as soon as the Summer Break for Year 1 ended.


End file.
